


You girls, you drive me crazy.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feel when you go to buy flowers and you fall in love with the cute girl that works at the shop? Yeah. Nishinoya has that feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You girls, you drive me crazy.

A brief list of things Nishinoya would have found it fairly normal to walk into:

  *          A bar
  *          A very low door frame
  *          A volleyball net



An even briefer list of what Nishinoya had just walked into:

  *          A stranger’s ample left boob
  *          The same stranger’s equally ample right boob



_“Oomph!”_

The sound came from both Nishinoya and the breasts’ owner as they fell in opposite directions (Nishinoya and the woman and not the breasts, fortunately). Nishinoya’s momentary worrying about whether or not the fall had messed up her hair was cut short by her eyes focusing on the woman.

_Holy shit._

The woman rubbed her head, sending her long ponytail into a further state of disarray. “Owwwwww…”

All the chivalry that Nishinoya had never used in her life suddenly sprung into her head, and she found herself leaping to her feet and trying to pull the woman up with a cry of “Holy _crap_ I am _so_ sorry-“

It seemed that the woman was actually a fair bit taller and heavier than she’d imagined her to be, and Nishinoya found herself on her back with the woman’s breasts somehow on her face.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshi-_

“Oh my God-“

The woman moved back as she spoke and suddenly her face was very _very_ close to Nishinoya’s. At what point, she wondered, had her life become a romantic comedy?

“Wow, you’re pretty.”

She’s fairly certain that is the reddest anyone has ever gone. With far greater ease than her attempt, the woman jumped to her feet and pulled Nishinoya, who was quickly realizing that yes, she did say that out loud, along with her.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that!”

“No, It’s okay! Really! You’re pretty too!” She clapped her hands over her mouth and it was Nishinoya’s turn to redden.

“Um. Hi. Flowers. Yes. Yes good. That’s what I’m here for.”

“Oh. Right! Sorry! Uh. I’m Asahi.”

“Nishinoya. I really don’t know what kind of flowers I want, so…”

“Oh! Right!” the woman- Asahi – ran her hand through her hair again before stopping and giving Nishinoya a strange look. “So… who are they for? A… Boyfriend?”

Nishinoya almost bit her tongue off with the force of her denial. “No! No way! They’re for my volleyball team’s coach! She’s pregnant and she’s leaving us to go and have the baby and we wanted to say thanks and no definitely no boyfriend I’m single and _really_ gay and-“

A peal of laughter from Asahi cut her off and she realized what absolute crap she’d been spouting.

“Oh wow, I’ve heard some no homos before but never a no hetero!”

“I said all that out loud. Holy shit. Oh my God. Fuck.”

“No, it’s okay. I feel you.” Asahi wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and put on what Nishinoya assumed to be her ‘serious business’ face. “So, you don’t know what flowers you want, right?”

“Um.”

Asahi smiled, and Nishinoya wanted to cry, and to paint her, and to kiss her, but instead just kind of looked at the ground.

“Your volleyball coach, yeah? Did you say she’s pregnant?”

“Uh! Yeah!” she bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to look anywhere but Asahi’s eyes. Anywhere turned out to be her boobs. Shit.

“Give me five minutes, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yeah! Sure!”

Asahi’s turning away gave Nishinoya a brief moment to stop and catch her breath. _Shit.She’s cute. Fuck me._

She watched deft hands grab flowers and tie them together and once again felt like crying.

“Right! Here you go!”

“Thanks!” Nishinoya fumbled briefly with money and quickly was being smothered in flowers. She turned to leave but was stopped by a large, warm hand on her shoulder, and yet more flowers pressed against her hand.

“Uh, hey! We have this promotional thing, too, uh, you get a free bouquet and, yeah.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Nishinoya stuck out her arm from underneath the mountain of flowers and grabbed the second bouquet. “See you!” she called over her shoulder as she wheeled around, kicked the door open, and was gone with a clang.

The amount of time she’d spent mooning over Asahi had caused her to make a late entrance to the party, and Ukai had pulled a very scary face that had morphed into quite a happy one when she saw the bouquet in Nishinoya’s hands. She’d made a very out of character squealing noise that made Hinata have to sit down for a minute. After thanking the team for the flowers, she turned and studied them intensely.

“Nishinoya, did someone else choose these?”

“Uh. Maybe?”

“Figures. You’re too dense to know anything about flower meanings.”

“What?”

Ukai rolled her eyes and gave Nishinoya a face full of flowers for her trouble. “Shut your mouth and open your ears someday, you’ll learn something. Flower meanings. Here. Hyacinth, sweet pea, camellia, iris, aka sport, departure, gratitude, and fertility.”

Nishinoya gazed blankly. “How the hell do you know all that?”

“How do you not?”

Her blank stare continued until her mind kicked into gear, a rare occurrence. “Holy shit! The lady at the shop gave me these and she was really hot, do your freaky analysis thing!”

Ukai gazed deeply at the flowers Nishinoya threw at her. “Call me.”

“There’s a flower for that?”

“Yeah, the bullshitonderon- No, you idiot! I read the note!”

“Note?!” she grabbed the flowers back from Ukai and indeed, there was a note. With a number. And the words, ‘call me.’

She was going to have to visit that shop again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can all blame gaybottle.tumblr.com for this  
> also I myself use the tumblrs now and then, my url is rinmatsuokka.  
> also the title is from crazy by au revoir simone which is a good song that you should all listen to bye


End file.
